The internship
by EmLikesToWrite
Summary: What happens when a former criminal goes on a ride-along with Jamie and Eddie? What trouble they come across? Will everyone be okay? Co-written with XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX. Reviews appreciated.


Cowritten by EmLikesToWrite and XxXIamaroleplayingfangirlXxX.

Disclaimer: We own no right to Blue Bloods or any of the characters, and do not claim to.

Character basics:

Name: Alice Barnes

Age:43ish

Personality: She is sarcastic, doesn't like to take orders (which is ironic considering what job profession she chose. (Anyway), she is a bit snide but she is nice enough.

Looks: stands 5'6", red hair which is curly and green eyes. She has lighter skin and freckles.

History: She is a former criminal who decided to grow up and take a job as a police officer. Again, we're talking about irony here.

* * *

Some random day at the twelfth precinct of the NYPD, Jamie walked in to see a red head standing and looking at him.

"Hey, I guess you're the one I'm supposed to be shadowing today? I'm Alice by the way,"

Jamie scrunched his forehead.

"Job shadow huh? I thought that wasn't till next week." Jamie told her curiously.

"It wasn't. Until your dad called you four days ago and told you that it had gotten moved. Remember?" Eddie butted in as she walked over and playfully elbowed him before turning to Alice.

"You must be Alice. I'm Jamie's partner, Eddie." She told her with a smile.

 _Eddie must be a nickname._ Alice thought to herself.

"Oh yeah. Alice, if you'll give my partner and I a couple minutes to get ready, we'll head on out. You can wait in the break room." Jamie told Alice, pointing her towards the break room as he left to head to the locker rooms, Eddie not too far behind. About 10 minutes later, Jamie and Eddie were ready, and they headed out with Alice.

Alice nodded. "You got it, boss," She said.

* * *

In the waiting room, Alice was waiting impatiently. She didn't know why she had even signed up to be a police officer. To do something she guessed. Alice was a freaking criminal for Pete's sake! She knew they would look into her records and try to get her arrested even though she had served her sentence and was a good girl.

* * *

Jamie and Eddie's first call for the day was a domestic disturbance, and they were both hoping it was nothing too serious, as they didn't want to have criminals in the back of the car with Alice. They had both looked into her records when they were told about the job shadow, but they both wanted to give her the benefit of the doubt.

* * *

When they got to the crime scene, they found a women in the back of an ambulance. She had been shoved and got a sprained ankle. Jamie and Eddie gave each other a matching concerned glances, before heading to talk to the women in the back of the ambulance.

"Ma'am, I'm Officer Reagan and this is my partner Officer Janko. Can you tell us your name and what happened?" Jamie asked the women. She was in tears.

"My husband just came home in a mad rage. He said that his boss just laid him off..." she sighed.

"He'd been having a bad time at work anyway, and I guess it just kept adding up and up and up until...until he shoved me against the coffee table because I tried to help him. I landed on my ankle wrong and it got sprained," she explained.

Eddie frowned. "I'm so sorry. Has he ever done this before? Is this normal for him? Where can we find him so that we can talk?" Eddie asked the women. The women thought for a minute.

"This isn't the first time he's been physical. Although he isn't normally like this, he's dangerous when he is. I'm just glad the neighbors called an ambulance and the cops. There's a bar and grill he likes to go to, a couple blocks away. He might be there. If you go find him though, you better sure you take this boyfriend of yours with you. He can be dangerous." The women told Eddie. Eddie could feel her face burn in anger. She didn't mind being mistaken for Jamie's girlfriend again, but she could definitely take care of herself, and she hated it whenever people thought otherwise.

"I'll keep that in mind. He's just my partner though, by the way." Eddie told her bitterly.

"Ma'am, do you know which neighbors called it in?" Jamie asked the women.

"Yeah, they're standing over there." The women answered Jamie, pointing at a group of people.

"Come on Jamie, let's go." Eddie told her partner pulling him by the arm as she walked towards the people the women had pointed at.

* * *

Before Jamie and Eddie could take another step, Alice's ears perked up. She pushed Jamie and Eddie to the ground and got there herself.

"What the?"

Pretty soon, guns were fired. A drive by shooting. Thank God Alice pushed the two to the ground. They sat up and looked around.

"Is anyone else hurt?!" Jamie shouted.

"I'm fine! What about you, Reagan?" Eddie shouted back, concern for her partner obviously on her face.

"Yeah. Thank God you're okay. I'd be screwed if I lost you. We both owe Alice our lives." Jamie told her as he helped her up. Crouching down, they pulled out their weapons. They made sure Alice was fine, and Jamie called it in while Eddie checked on the women in the ambulance.

* * *

Jamie and Eddie decided to ask the other witnesses if they had seen anything, but nobody had. Except of course for Alice. As Jamie and Eddie asked the others questions, Alice wrote down the partial license she caught on that car on her phone.

"I caught sight of the license plate. part of it," Alice said after they both asked her about it.

"Which part?" Jamie asked.

"This one." Alice told him, showing them the plate address.

 _2W43._

"Alice, you're the BEST!" Eddie exclaimed.

"Yeah. That'll really help. Thanks Alice! Hey Ed, I noticed it was a dark dodge charger. Should we call Danny and have him check out the plate? It's a shooting so I'm not sure how much we're supposed to investigate on this." Jamie asked.

Alice bit her lip but shrugged.

"Yeah, I think that'd be a good idea." Eddie agreed, and Jamie went to call Danny, who told him to meet him at his precinct.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, Danny, Eddie and Jamie arrived at Danny's precinct. Danny could tell something was up with Alice. Like she was hiding something. But he didn't say anything. He should have though. Jamie noticed Danny looking weirdly at Alice. He pulled Eddie over into a corner where they couldn't really be seen.

"Ed, have you noticed anything weird with Alice? Danny keeps looking at her weirdly." Jamie asked her.

"I noticed somethings up but I figured she was just in shock. Maybe we should have a doctor look her over. She said she was fine but..." Eddie told her partner. Just then, Danny walked over.

"There you are. I've been looking everywhere for you two. I left Alice at my desk. Did you two want a spot to make out in or something?" Danny asked them, smirking. Jamie and Eddie both felt their cheeks turn bright red.

"No, Danny. We were discussing Alice. We think somethings wrong. What do you think?" Jamie asked his brother, his voice full of annoyance. Danny obviously knew how he felt about Eddie, and he was tired of the jokes.

"Honestly Harvard, I can't tell if she did something, is I'm shock, or what." Danny truthfully answered his brother. Jamie shrugged.

"It does sound like she recognized that car. My guess is it's not just some random drive by." He added. The three decided to ask Alice about it. They walked over to Danny's desk.

* * *

"Hey Alice, you look like somethings bothering you. Is there something you want to tell us?" Eddie asked her kindly.

"Yeah, and we were kinda wondering if you recognized the car that shot at us." Jamie added. Alice looked to them and sighed. She knew they would catch on. Though it kind of annoyed her. But she just nodded.

"Probably" she said.

"When it drove out, I recognized an old dent on the left side of the bumper but that could have been nothing. I think it might belong to some guy named Cody Patoshic." Alice explained. Danny raised his eyebrows. He'd never heard of this guy before.

"Alice, tell Jamie and Janko what all you know about the guy. I'm going to go do some searching in the records." Danny said, leaving Alice with Jamie and Eddie.

"You got it boss" Alice said and watched him leave before turning her attention to Jamie and Eddie.

"Do you know anything about this Cody?" Jamie asked. Alice nodded.

"Yeah, a lot. He was thrown in prison back in Illinois for killing his parents." she said dryly. "He's some bug-eyed jay cat. The last time I saw him, he was in prison taking anti psychotics." she said. "The guys a bit taller than me and about my age. But he looks young." she frowned, and shared a concerned glance with Jamie.

"How do you know him?" She asked, not quite sure what Alice would have to do with a murderer. Alice sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I spent some time in an Illinois prison. It's a coed prison and he was one of my cell mates. I think he has a personal beef against me." She explained.

"Why would he have something against you?" Jamie wondered, furrowing his eyebrows. Alice shrugged.

"Like I said, the man was taking anti psychotics the last time I saw him" she frowned.

"That makes sense." Jamie told her.

"Is there anything else we should know?" Eddie asked.

"Do you know where his favorite hangouts were?" Jamie added.

"What about his sentence time? How long was it?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah, if he killed his parents wouldn't he be doing life?" Jamie asked confused, wondering why he would be out.

"Yeah. He was doing life. He has no connections so the best I can tell is he found a way to break out." Alice frowned. _If he did wouldn't he want to keep to himself? Even if he is crazy, he has that much sense._ Alice thought to herself.

"Someone bailed him out." She added out loud as Danny walked back in.

* * *

"Hey guys, so I have a stack some information for each of you on the guy. Flip through it and let's see what we can find. He broke out of jail a month ago, and his whereabouts are unknown. I think he's the guy who shot at you this morning." Danny told Alice, Jamie and Eddie as he passed each one a stapled stack of papers. Jamie frowned as he read over the papers Danny handed him.

"Wow. Murder, assault, drugs, attempted suicide... This guy did it all." He said concerned.

"Yeah... It's almost like he belongs in a psych ward." Eddie told him frowning as she looked through her own stack.

"Yeah but, at the same time so do I for putting up with you." Jamie told her jokingly, his 1,000-watt grin that Eddie loved across his face as he tried to make light of the situation.

"You lucked out with me and you know it." She joked, playfully punching him on the chest.

"Ow! Ed, I was joking! I know I lucked out with you." Jamie told her smiling as he put his arm around her shoulder.

"Alright you two, cut it out. I already told you that only married couples are allowed to bicker like twelve year old's, and I don't like repeating myself. I'm going to go put a getting Alice into protective custody. Kid, you and Janko get a BOLO out. Alice... don't let the denial of their feelings get to you." Danny said smirking as he walked away again. Jamie and Eddie gave each other a glance, blushing, as they both knew they were way past the denial stage.

Alice nodded. "Yeah. Hey boss, can I take a bathroom break first?" she said looking to Danny.

He just nodded

"Sure"

* * *

In the bathroom, Alice sighed and washed her face. Pretty soon, she nearly jumped out of her skin.

"Well, well, well, working for the guys that you always try to avoid." A voice told her.

Alice turned to see her dead boyfriend, Leroy appear.

"Leroy..." she muttered. "I must be losing my mind." she muttered.

"You're not right in the head Ally, so I'm here, to set you straight." he said.

Then, he disappeared.

* * *

Alice walked out of the bathroom and headed back to the office.

"You alright?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah. I am fine." Alice said.

"Are you sure?"

"I said I'm fine!" she snipped.

Alice sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose again. Jamie and Eddie shared a worried glance as if to silently communicate. They both knew something else was wrong, but they couldn't get her to say anything and they didn't want to push it. After putting out the BOLO for Cody, they all sat around in awkward silence waiting on Danny to get back. They waited for about 15 minutes, before he came back.

"Okay, So Alice, Jamie and Eddie are going to be your protective detail. Try not to get them shot. I really like them both and they're my favorite two beat cops. They'll take you by your place to get some stuff and then they'll take you to the safe house." Danny said looking down at his phone. He frowned when he saw Alice's face.

"Hey, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Did my brother and his partner not do a good job taking care of you?" He asked concerned.

"It's fine" she said and shook her head.

"Let's just go." She said, wanting to get away from this place.

* * *

Jamie and Eddie told Danny bye, and headed to Alice's place. They'd occasionally share a concerned glance as they were both concerned for Alice, but they weren't sure what to do. Alice packed bag full of clothes, a phone that wasn't connected to a number, charger and stuff and her pillow. If she was going to sleep on a strange bed, she wanted her own pillow. They had been at Alice's for about half an hour, before they headed to the safe house, making sure they weren't being followed.

* * *

When everything was set up at the safe house, Alice sat on her new bed and sighed. The door opened causing her to jump.

"Oh, it's only you" She said to Jamie.

"Yeah. You jumped like a mile though. Eddie and I have been concerned about you. We need you to tell us if there's something going on. I actually came in though to see if you were hungry? Eddie's starving, although that's nothing new, but she was wondering if she should make me go get pizza, Chinese or sushi. You good with one of those?" He asked, clearly joking about his partner.

"I prefer sushi" Alice said.

She sighed. "Look. It's nothing that's gonna hurt me, alright? Maybe I've just been on edge."

 _Yeah. Tell him you've been seeing illusions of your dead boyfriend. Yeah. You'd be committed for sure._ Alice thought to herself.

"I'll have Eddie order it. My favorite sushi place isn't far from here, so I was hoping you'd say that. Plus, I know we can trust them to not poison it." He said half joking.

* * *

It didn't take long for the Sushi to be ready, and Jamie left to go pick it up. On the way back though, he had this gut feeling that he was being tailed. At first he didn't see anything, but finally he saw a black van following him. Quickly he called Danny, as he tried to get rid of the tail.

"Hey Kid. What's going on?" Danny asked, concerned that his brother was calling him.

"I went to pick up sushi for dinner, and I'm on the way back. I'm being tailed though. I'm trying to shake him, but it's not going so well. I'm not sure what to do. I need to call Eddie and let her know, but do we need to move, maybe to Dads? Or get a different vehicle, or have someone else come out with us so that the girls are never alone?" Jamie rambled, panicked.

* * *

Meanwhile, Alice was in the front room twiddling with a pencil very bored and mostly nervous. She didn't say much to Eddie. Mainly because she didn't know her, but also because she was bad at making friends. Eddie was sitting anxiously waiting on Jamie when her phone rang. Her face lit up with a smile when she saw it was Jamie, and the smile definitely didn't go unnoticed by Alice.

"Thank God, Jamie! I was so worried about you. You should've been here 20 minutes ago." Eddie answered the phone, sounding very relieved.

"Hey Ed. I'm sorry to scare you. I'm fine, but I was being tailed. I think I finally lost him. I'm headed to my apartment just in case. I'm going to grab some stuff, and head over to my dad's house. Danny is going to come and pick you and Alice up, and bring you over. I'll see you in a little while. Stay safe partner." Jamie told her.

* * *

Eddie told Alice the plan, and Alice nodded and wondered what the rest of the family would be like. After packing all their things, Danny arrived and took them to the Reagan's family home.

Alice quickly learned that this was a whole family of cops and law enforcement.

"Well, that's just great" she muttered.

After introductions, Alice was in a spare bedroom that would be hers.

"It looks like you might have feelings for someone."

Alice jumped and turned to see Leroy again.

"I do not!" she said.

"Yeah. And I'm not dead either." Leroy said dryly. He disappeared as there was a knock at the door.

"Alice? Can I come in?" It was Jamie.

"Yeah!" she called out.

* * *

The door opened.

"Did you hear anything?" she asked.

"Kinda." He answered truthfully.

"I was just bringing you the sushi." He told her, handing her a bag.

"So, you have feelings for someone? And who were you talking to?" He asked. Alice's cheeks turned a tint of pink.

"It doesn't matter who I got feelings for. " she defended.

Alice took the bag and sat down taking a piece out. She took a bite, chewed and swallowed.

"If I told you who would you commit me?" she asked dryly. Jamie sighed.

"Please just tell me. I won't laugh or anything, I promise. And commit you? I can't think of any reason to do that." He told her. Alice looked at him.

"Which one you wanna hear? The feelings or the latter?" She asked annoyed.

"Both." Jamie told her firmly. She frowned but nodded.

"Fine." She said. She never really took orders from anyone except maybe Leroy. Only because she trusted Leroy with her life.

"I was talking to my dead boyfriend. " she said and looked away and back at him.

"As far as who I have feelings for. It's you. I mean I guess. That's what he said." Alice told him awkwardly.

"That's actually not that weird. I talk to my brother sometimes, and he died." He answered calmly, until he realized the last part of what Alice had told him.

"Wait... you have feelings for ME? Why?" Jamie asked in shock.

She laughed a bit. "Yeah." She shook her head.

"It doesn't matter though." She said and headed out of her room to go and distract herself as she ate the sushi.

"Wait, Alice. It's okay if you like me. It's normal to have feelings. Just, nothing can change between us. A relationship with you would violate so many rules, and I kinda already have feelings for someone else anyway." He added, blushing at the last part.

"Although I can't be with her right now either." He added, mumbling under his breathe.

* * *

Alice nodded, glad he caught her before they got out to the front room. She knew he already had feelings for someone, and that's why she hadn't said anything before. She sighed and let it go. Okay. Moving on. She took another bite of the same sushi roll.

"Good choice for sushi" she said to nobody in particular as they entered the front room. Eddie laughed from the chair she was sitting in.

"Yeah, Jamie always makes me go there with him when we're near that place. He even made me pay last time. Although in his defense I made him give up like 3 days off." She admitted honestly. Alice snorted.

"Good to know." She said, her voice full of jealousy.

* * *

After everyone else went to bed, Jamie laid down on the couch and turned on the TV. It was his turn to keep watch, so he didn't want to go upstairs to his old room. He felt bad about the Alice thing, but he wasn't sure what to do. He definitely had feelings for someone else, and everyone knew it. He couldn't act on them right then since they had decided not to take things further though, even though the feelings were mutual. He was so confused.

Meanwhile, Alice was up in her bedroom. She tried to sleep, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn't. Sighing in frustration, she sat up and walked down the hallway. Like a stalker, she lingered in the hallway. Jamie heard her, and turned around.

"Hey Alice, what's up?" He asked.

"Nothing." Alice told him coldly, walking in sitting next to him.

"Sleep is for the weak" she added, rubbing her eyes.

"You do look kind of tired. Do you need anything?" He asked kindly.

"Yeah. If you got any weed, that would be great" she said and shook her head.

"Kidding. You got a light?" She asked.

"A what?" Jamie asked in shock.

"You know. A lighter? Preferably a zippo?"

He made a face but handed her the zippo lighter.

She pulled the lid open and flicked it watching the flame.

"You can change the channel or pick a movie if you want. Eddie is upstairs either in mine or Erin's room, and her shift for the watch starts in like two hours so we can do whatever until then. If you wanna lay down on the couch and sleep or whatever that's fine too." He told her.

By then, Alice was interested in the flame. She was only half paying attention.

"It calms me down" She said when he gave her a look

"Fine by me. Just don't burn the house down." He told her

"I aint dumb, but okay." She responded coldly. Just then, Danny came in to get a snack.

"What's up with..." he asked.

"Don't ask." Jamie said.

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Okay. You think your uh, girlfriend upstairs would like you hanging out with her?" He asked his little brother teasing.

"She's not my girlfriend, Danny. You know that. Although, no I don't think she would like it." Jamie told his brother angrily. Everyone knew how he felt, so _WHY_ wouldn't Danny leave him alone about it?

* * *

Eventually, Alice did go to sleep, with the sun was blaring in her face when she woke up.

"Bright light! Bright light!" Alice grumbled.

"Good morning, Gremlin" she heard a voice say.

"Screw you" She grumbled not opening my eyes. Danny slapped her on the head with a pillow.

"Wake up! Jamie's bringing waffles!" Danny said.

"Oh, sorry Boss." Alice said, opening her eyes realizing who she just got mad at. She sighed and went to go get waffles.

* * *

Eddie fixed coffee for her and Jamie, and sat down next to him handing him his cup. Henry sat down reading his newspaper, and Danny was still fixing his plate, when they heard a noise from outside. Jamie and Eddie glanced at each other and in unison they drew their weapons and stood on either side of the door.

"Kid and Janko, you stay here. I'll go check it out." Danny told them.

Alice narrowed her eyes slightly and wondered who else wanted to visit her from her past.

Danny came back inside frowning.

"I didn't hear anything" he said.

Alice nodded. She sighed. "Maybe a cat? Stray cat?"

* * *

The others shrugged. But none the less, Alice sighed. She could still feel them on edge. She thought she knew who it was...but she wasn't too sure. Suddenly, they heard a noise again, with Jamie and Eddie getting into the same position as before. They were still by the door when they heard it a third time.

"Ed, cover me." Jamie told her. Eddie nodded, and followed Jamie into the yard. Jamie crept along the house, Eddie close behind him. Suddenly, they saw someone running.

"Eddie, stay here while I check it out." Jamie told her. Eddie nodded while Jamie ran after the person. Jamie had just gotten out of sight when she heard a gunshot.

"JAMMMMIIIIE" She screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran after them.

* * *

Eddie turned a corner to see Jamie holding his gun. Seeing he was okay, she let out a sigh of relief.

"He got away. I shot and it landed over there," He told her, thumbing at the shell. "The guy was taller than me in a hood." he sighed.

"Oh, thank God. I was so worried about you!" She said running over to him. He embraced her and the two just held each other for a minute. Jamie gave her a light kiss, and they headed back to the house and told everyone what happened.

"Do you have any idea who it might have been Alice?" Jamie asked. She shook her head.

"Not with that little description. The only other guy I know who's taller is Michael Johnson. But he wouldn't have enough motivation to go after me. Even if I owed him something, he would just say 'Screw it' and move on." Alice explained.

"Could it have been Cody?" Jamie questioned her. She shook her head.

"No, no. Cody is shorter than me," Alice said, as she sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. Who the heck could it be? She wondered. It could have not been someone random. It had to be someone she knew or who knew her.

* * *

Suddenly, Jamie had a thought about who it might have been.

"Alice, what's your family like?" He asked. Maybe it was a member of her family who had been there. Alice bit her lip.

"My family...I never met my parents...was moved around in foster care my whole life back in Montgomery." She answered truthfully. Jamie face-palmed.

"Look guys, the only person, though unlikely I can think of that would do this would be Michael. Just to mess with me if anything," Alice said sighing.

"You sure it couldn't have been your parents?" Eddie asked kindly. Alice shook her head.

"No, no. Mom gave me up when I was born. I don't think my...dad." She trailed off. "But why would he want to do that?"

"Can you tell us more about this Michael person?" Danny asked.

"Woah, wait. Back to your dad… what can you tell us about him? Has he ever tried to contact you? Or what about an old foster family?" Jamie asked.

"He's never been in the picture, neither of my parents have. And all of my foster families would either kick me out because the mother's husbands didn't want a girl crying molestation, or they were mean to me..." She sighed.

"Three foster families I can think of. Though all of them were in Alabama, so how did they get here? I mean, why?" Alice questioned.

"I'll look into them all, and travel records and stuff. I'll call whenever I have something. Baez is probably wondering where I am anyway." Danny said as he left for the precinct. He never called though, because he couldn't find anything that would indicate that any of them were guilty.

* * *

A few days passed, and there was still no clue as to who the intruder was. It was decided though that it was time for Alice to go back home. Even though she had a bodyguard outside her door, she was glad that she was able to move back to her apartment with her two cats.

She closed her door and locked it and turned around to the feeling of fur rubbing on her leg. A small meow soon followed. Alice smiled and looked down to one of her cats, a grey male tabby named Butters greeting her.

"Hey, where's your sister huh?" Alice asked.

She bent down and picked him up holding him close to her chest as she pet his neck. He must have known Alice was feeling a bit distressed as she sat down with him on my lap as he put his paws on Alice's, chest careful not to poke his claws into her.

"How do you always know what I'm feeling?" She asked as she turned on the TV.

Alice quickly changed the channel and stopped at a rerun of Friends. The cat just meowed in response. She smiled at him. Soon enough, his sister, a smaller black cat named Penelope hopped onto Alice's lap. Alice sighed and sat back, feeling a lot better as her cats were both on her lap.

* * *

A week passed and not much had happened. Alice had stopped seeing Leroy at all. She wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. She figured it didn't matter. One day, she was at the precinct job shadowing as everyone was still trying to find this guy.

"This is crazy, there are no records of this Henry Nells. No house records, no money records, no school, nothing, and yet, he's committed several murders." Jamie said.

"I could have thought of something." Eddie teased him.

"Yeah? And what was that?" Jamie asked in fake annoyance, a twinkle in his eye.

"Enough!" Alice shouted, getting tired of everyone not using their street smarts.

"If you guys want to nail your killer, you can't do it by playing a boy scout, or a detective, or a police man. We do this my way, like a criminal." Alice demanded, a smirk on her face.

Eddie and Jamie glanced at each other worry written on their voices.

"And uh, how do we do that?" Eddie asked curiously. Alice looked to them.

"We just start thinking like him. Clearly, he has guys working on the inside. Whoever this 'Henry' is, clearly doesn't want to be found." Alice explained.

"Who exactly would he have connections to, to erase even his school records? And why?" She added questioningly.

"I guess we'll have to find out." Jamie said confidently.

"Something like that yeah. My gut feeling says that this guy is either the head honcho of a bigger gang, or he's working for the head guy of the gang. Or maybe the most logical explanation is his name is under an alias and he's very good at not leaving evidence." Alice told them, explaining her various theories. Jamie and Eddie shared a glance.

"That makes sense." They said in unison.

"Can I ask you what you guys have so far? Anything at all? Were there any burn spots at the crime scene?" Alice asked.

"Burn spots?" Eddie questioned, wrinkling her forehead in confusion.

"Yeah, did the victims have burn spots on them?" Alice asked again.

"Yes...why?" Jamie asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I think I know who it is." Alice said frowning. Jamie and Eddie shared another glance.

"Who?" They asked in unison.

Alice sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose nose.

"Please, ask something else." She muttered, looking up.

"I think Henry Nells is actually Michael Johnson. He's committed a lot of arsons. He loves fire, and he loves burning his victims. Plus he works around here, and he was arrested for doing this exact thing a decade ago." Alice explained.

"I'll look him up." Jamie announced with a sigh. Alice sighed and called out.

"You won't find anything!" she shouted making him continue.

"We'll see!" He shouted.

* * *

Five minutes later, Jamie's phone rang.

"Danny, what's going on? What?" Jamie asked his brother concerned.

"Jamie… He's got Nicki." Danny told him, the fear obviously in his voice.

"We're on the way." Jamie angrily told him, trying not to throw the phone.

* * *

30 minutes later, Jamie, Eddie and Alice arrived at the crime scene. They found that Nicki's door which was burnt and she was gone.

"Does anyone know what happened?!" Jamie asked angrily.

"No Jamie." Danny told him upset.

"Jamie... I'm so sorry. But you need to calm down" Eddie told him, gently grabbing his arm.

"But Ed... if anything happens to her..." He told her almost screaming.

"JAMIE. We'll find her it. It will be okay." Eddie told him as she pulled him into an embrace.

"I know who it was." Alice said, making everyone stare at her.

* * *

Meanwhile, Michael had Nicki. Nicki had her arms and legs strapped to a chair. She could vaguely hear a ticking sound, a bomb was strapped to her legs. She looked around and saw that she was in a warehouse of some sort. She heard the sound of heavy work boots walking inside. She still said nothing. She saw a bald man wearing a long sleeve shirt with suspenders and blue jeans. He bent down to her and flicked a zippo lighter in front of her face.

"Like fire, it's...undefinable...heat, light."

"You're sick," she spat at him.

"Maybe you're the sick ones, you ever think about that?" Michael shot back at her.

* * *

Back at the crime scene, Jamie was still understandably upset.

"Who Alice? Is it that Michael Jackson guy? How do you know him and how can we get my niece back?" Jamie asked angrily.

"Yeah, it's Michael Johnson." Alice confirmed, sighing.

"Why is it, every last case we had always had to do with someone from your criminal past?" Jamie asked angrily.

"Like I know," Alice shot back.

"I just know that Michael is ruthless and more hot tempered than I am. He loves fire, so if we're gonna get her back, we need to do it fast." she continued.

"I swear Alice, if it's in any way, shape, or form your fault that my niece was drug into this..." Jamie exclaimed angrily, clenching his fist.

"Jamie, it's going to be okay. Look at me. We'll find her! You're not going to do her any good so upset. This isn't like you." Eddie told him, grabbing his arm.

"You're right. Thanks Ed. Alice, I'm sorry I got so mad. Now, where is she and how can we get her back?" Jamie said calming down.

Alice put her hand up as to say 'let me think.' She sighed.

"I think know where he is. Take me with you, I can calm him down so nobody will get hurt," she finally told them.

"Let's go! Come on Ed! Alice, show use where to go." Jamie shouted running to the car, Eddie following close behind, worried about her partner. Jamie hadn't been like this since Eddie had been kidnapped years before.

* * *

At the warehouse, everyone was on edge, even Alice. She knew she could control Michael but she also knew that he was a dangerous guy. Left unchecked, he could be even more dangerous than normal. Alice stopped Danny and the other cops as they wanted to go in all bombarding trying to get Nicki. She knew how to handle him, and was confident she could do this by herself. Alice made sure to have them with in ear range but a safe distance away from Michael.

"Michael! Let her go!" Alice shouted making her presence known.

"And why should I do that? Last time I heard you were part of those other pigs now. Why?" Michael shouted back.

"People change Michael! Some of us grow up! Now let her go!" Alice shot back at him.

"What if I don't?" He grunted.

"I got five other cops and more surrounding the warehouse Michael, you even lay one more finger on her and you're good as dead." Alice shot back at him again.

He grumbled and paused waiting a few agonizing minutes.

"Fine, arrest me," he grunted putting his hands up.

* * *

They arrested Michael, and took him down to get booked. Everyone thanked Alice for her help. Alice of course said it was nothing, and it was the least she could do for dragging them all into this. After Michael had been booked, all the paperwork was done, and Nicki was checked out and reunited with everyone, they all headed out for the night. Jamie and Eddie were the last two left.

"Thanks for helping me out the last couple days. I don't know what I'd do without you. I'm so glad you're my partner." Jamie told Eddie calmly a smile lighting up his face. He really was thankful for her. She was his best friend at the minimum, and he knew he'd be lost without her.

"Anytime, Partner." She said looking up at him with a matching smile.

"So. What bar tonight?" He asked her still smiling, wrapping his arm around her shoulder as the two headed out to get drinks, glad to have the case solved. Maybe the last two weeks had been a roller coaster, but all is well that ends well, right?


End file.
